


Eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vida

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [16]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Joan é convidada a lutar com a policial suspeita que a vinha investigando há dias. Ela vence, e as duas saem machucadas. Preocupado e angustiado, Sherlock leva sua parceira para casa e cuida dela.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	Eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vida

**Author's Note:**

> *One shot baseada no espisódio 4 da quarta temporada.
> 
> *A música é Distance, de Elijah Newman. Pertence ao álbum Against the Tide. Foi lançada no episódio em questão, proporcionando um final lindíssimo.
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Sherlock chegou desesperado ao local. Joan havia saído atrás daquela mulher maluca e bem maior do que ela. Desde então não havia voltado ou dado um único sinal de vida. Ele não demorou muito para descobrir onde estavam. Seu coração falhou ao vê-las lutando e ver a policial acertar vários socos no estômago de sua parceira. Queria invadir o ringue e urgentemente tirá-la de lá e protegê-la em seus braços. Os atletas que lutavam em volta pouco se importavam com os massacres uns dos outros. No momento seguinte, a oriental acertou um soco cheio de fúria no rosto da oponente, fazendo-a cair no chão e não levantar mais.

Joan desceu do ringue, largando as luvas de boxe num canto, e caminhando na direção de Sherlock, evitando olhá-lo, como se temesse sua repreensão. Mas o que ele sentia era medo, tristeza, preocupação e pânico. Tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos com tanta delicadeza que a assustou. Os olhos azuis a encararam com dor. As duas deviam ter saído machucadas, embora provavelmente Joan estivesse mais. Sherlock deslizou com cuidado o polegar por seu rosto machucado. Ela fechou os olhos e reprimiu um gemido de dor. Suas mãos também estavam feridas e sabe-se lá o que mais.

Os dois consultores mal tiveram tempo de perceber a policial enfurecida avançando em sua direção. Sherlock alarmou-se quando a mulher quase arrancou Joan de seus braços, tentando agredi-la novamente, e puxou-a para longe do alcance da agressora, enquanto outras pessoas a continham no chão e se aglomeravam para ver o que acontecia. Ela também tinha hematomas, incluindo o do último soco acertado por Joan, que começava a ficar roxo. Sherlock tomaria providências, mas primeiro a levaria para fora dali. Após Joan se recompor, ligou para Bell e depois tomou sua mão esquerda, a menos ferida, sem sequer perceber o que fazia ou olhar dela para ele, afastando-a do local.

******

– Ela vai ficar um bom tempo jogando xadrez por tentar agredir uma consultora. E ter bastante tempo pra refletir sobre as lições de moral que recebeu hoje – Sherlock disse enquanto preparava uma pasta medicinal.

– O importante é que eu dei o último soco – ela respondeu, imergindo sua mão ferida na água gelada.

– Vamos melhorar sua defesa pessoal. O que aconteceu hoje foi um passo interessante pra desenvolver suas habilidades, além de você ter vencido. Mas você não está pronta, foi uma atitude perigosa e imprudente. Ainda assim, estou orgulhoso de você.

Joan o olhou com admiração. Sherlock a havia levado para casa e estava cuidando dela, sendo tão gentil quanto possível. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, aplicando o medicamento caseiro em seu rosto, afastando o pano por um tempo quando ela gemeu de dor. A chinesa o olhou impressionada ao ouvir a letra da canção que Sherlock acionou no celular antes de sentar-se.

“Eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vida

Eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vida”

Ela o observou, vendo uma verdadeira e profunda preocupação em seus olhos, e notando o quanto ele ficara sem jeito quando ela se atentou à música. Sherlock nada disse, mas sabia que sua amada parceira havia captado que a mensagem era para ela. Joan sorriu e uniu suas mãos sobre seu rosto machucado. Momentos mais tarde, Sherlock a seguiu para o quarto quando foram dormir, levando uma compressa gelada e gel consigo.

– Sei que você tem mais machucados. Me deixe ver.

– Você não precisa se preocupar, Sherlock. Isso tudo foi culpa minha, não tem que perder mais tempo.

– A culpa não foi inteiramente sua, foi daquela versão feminina do Hulk. E o tempo que você perdeu cuidando de mim por causa de problemas que foram minha culpa? Você é minha parceira e minha amiga, está precisando de mim e eu vou cuidar de você. Então permita-me tratá-la da melhor forma possível. Sabe que não precisa haver constrangimentos entre nós, Joan.

Ela espantou-se com o uso de seu primeiro nome. E há quanto tempo mesmo alguém havia cuidado dela com tanta atenção, cuidado e carinho? Nem se lembrava mais.

– Tudo bem.

A chinesa sentou-se em sua cama com as pernas estendidas e apoiou as costas no travesseiro. Levantou o tecido da camiseta o suficiente para tornar visível uma grande mancha roxa esverdeada ali. Sherlock olhou assustado. Ele havia insistido para que ela procurasse ajuda médica ou ao menos chamasse o 911, por precaução, devido aos vários socos sofridos no abdômen, era uma área perigosa para receber lesões, mas Joan garantiu que não havia quebrado nada.

– Tem certeza que não quebrou nada?

Sherlock puxou para o lado da cama a cadeira da qual costumava observá-la dormir e sentou-se. Sem pedir permissão, seus dedos tocaram a pele machucada com cuidado em busca de ossos quebrados ou algo fora do comum. Ela não gritou, apenas deu sinais de sentir dor leve, isso era bom. Joan inspirou fundo com a dor, mas sentiu seu coração aquecer com o contato de sua pele com a dele. Os dedos do detetive eram tão suaves e cuidadosos que pareciam massagear a área machucada.

– Você realmente não quebrou nada.

Em seguida o britânico colocava a compressa em seu estômago, pedindo desculpas por lhe causar mais dor. Alguns minutos depois, aplicou gel no hematoma, fazendo o mesmo com seu rosto, mãos e braços, com todo o cuidado do mundo, puxando de volta o tecido da camiseta para baixo quando terminou. Joan deitou-se, acomodando-se entre seus cobertores, buscando a posição menos dolorosa. Sherlock ausentou-se por alguns instantes, voltando com aspirina e um copo de água.

– Não temos analgésicos aqui.

– Mas temos farmácias que entregam rapidamente. A CVS chegou em menos de quinze minutos depois que chamei. Você não vai dormir bem com dor.

A chinesa ergueu-se rapidamente quando Sherlock a ajudou a ingerir o medicamento, e voltou a deitar-se.

– Vou ficar acordado caso precise de ajuda. Pode dormir tranquila.

– Não. Você também precisa dormir, Sherlock.

– Vou ficar bem. Agora descanse.

Ela sentiu seu coração aquecer mais uma vez.

– Obrigada, Sherlock – lhe disse com um sorriso.

Há muito tempo não se sentia tão amada e protegida. Sherlock estava sendo paciente e até carinhoso. O viu sorrir também antes de fechar os olhos. O inglês sentou-se ao lado de sua cama e a observou agitar-se até adormecer. Ficou bastante tempo a observando e acabou dormindo sentado ali mesmo.

******

Sherlock despertou com Joan tentando se levantar. Ela parecia um tanto anestesiada, talvez pelo efeito da medicação ou ainda pelo incidente do dia anterior, ou pelos dois. O britânico correu para ela quando a viu cambalear e permitiu que se apoiasse nele.

– Você tá bem? Sente dor?

– Leve. Eu só... Me sinto meio entorpecida. Apesar do que aconteceu ainda precisamos trabalhar. Pensei em descer e fazer comida e chá.

– Eu vou fazer isso. Você vai sentar e esperar. E nada de trabalho pesado pra você hoje.

– Eu tô machucada, não inválida – argumentou.

– Suas mãos não estão bem, vai piorar suas lesões. Eu sei o que está pensando e eu reconheço a sua força, mas eu disse que cuidaria de você e vou fazer isso.

Os dois olhares penetraram um no outro e de repente, sem perceberem, estavam se abraçando outra vez, como no dia em que o promotor decidiu não prender Sherlock. Os corações batendo um contra o outro traziam uma sensação reconfortante. Joan fechou os olhos ao repousar a cabeça em seu peito, escutando os batimentos do companheiro em seu ouvido.

******

Semanas correram desde aquele dia. Sherlock estava deitado junto com ela, a abraçando pelas costas, nas primeiras horas da manhã. Joan praticamente não tinha mais nenhum vestígio dos machucados de antes e os dois estavam treinando mais. Ela progredia rapidamente e quase o havia vencido numa luta dois dias atrás.

– Não pretende se vingar, não é?

– Eu já venci. Não tenho porque me vingar, Sherlock. E ela não pode mais se aproximar de mim.

O inglês estendeu o braço para atender o telefone por alguns segundos e o deixou novamente de lado. Joan virou-se em seus braços para encará-lo.

– O capitão quer nossa ajuda. Temos um caso, querida.

Sherlock a beijou nos lábios e momentos depois levantaram-se contra a vontade. Joan sorriu para ele e apertou o entrelace de seus dedos enquanto caminhavam para a delegacia meia hora depois.


End file.
